


Double Trouble

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Fred and George go to see Harry.





	Double Trouble

It was two weeks before they went back to school for their last year and Harry was staying the Leaky Cauldron because he wasn’t going to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house for another day and he couldn’t go to Sirius’s place because he and Moony wanted alone time.

It was about Mid-day when there was a knock on his door. No one should know that he is there, he didn’t even tell Ron that he was going to stay there.

When he went to open the door, he could see two very distinctive redheads, he has missed them the most out of everyone from the Weasley family. They always made sure that he laughed even when things were looking glum.

“What can I do for you two today Mr and Mr Weasley?” Harry asked.

“Well Mr Potter”  
“We were sent to number 4”  
“And we noticed that”  
“The house was empty”  
“So we activated the”  
“Tracker Spell that we put”  
“Had Put on you a few”  
“Years back.”  
“All for”  
“Your safety”  
“Of course.”  
Fred and George took turns saying.

Harry looked at them both and a smile slowly crept upon his face. He knew that these two were always looking out for him. He told them to come into his room so no one else saw him.

“Well now boys I know that you are here because you are worried about me but why not just owl, why did you come all the way here to see me,” Harry asked.

The twins both looked at each other and then back to Harry as they slowly walked up to him and kissed his cheek. 

Fred took Harry's hand and pulled him over to the bed. "We have wanted to do this for you for a while, " He whispered in Harry's ear and moved back to George  
George pulled Fred towards him and turns him around so he is facing Harry. 

Then he starts to run his hands down the front of Fred's chest and slowly unbuttons the shirt that Fred is wearing.

Harry sits on the bed and watched George slowly start to strip Fred and Harry loved the look of Fred getting naked. 

He also loves that he is getting a free strip show from two very hot redheads that he has crushes on. 

Once Fred's top is unbuttoned he slowly slips it off his shoulder and turns around to do a little slow action dance to take his top all the way off. 

Harry just sat there he wanted to touch but he couldn't move and he couldn't take his eyes off of Fred half-naked. 

Fred moved closer to Harry and sat next to him. While George slowly started to dance to a song in his head. 

George started by running his hands down his chest and worked his buttons undone from the bottom up. 

Once his shirt was off he sat on the other side of Harry.

“Now sexy I think it is time we take this party to the next level,” they both said.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not really finished. However, I don't have time to finish it might come back to it)


End file.
